someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Halo 2:Oracle
The Date is 6/19/14.This was my friend's journal.He was not home,but he called me about a half an hour ago.His computer was open in some folder,its called "Halo 2 Playthrough" I'll post his journal here.Maybe that will tell me where he is. 3/19/14 Entry #1 Recently I dug out my old copy of Halo 2 and I'm keeping a journal here for good measure,to remember everything I do in this playthrough of one of my favorite games. Now Im starting In Amber Clad,Wish me luck! 3/20/14 Entry #2 Okay I noticed two things in my playing of the first two missions.The Graphics looked a little better than before.Not next gen by any means,but at least pushing it a little bit for the year it was made in,that being 2004.It looked early 360 quality.And I knew the graphics were a little worse than this in my rapid playthroughs.The other thing is,Cheif didn't talk,At all.At the beginning,The engineer is telling chief about the equipment that was fried,Chief the says"Tell That to the Covenant."But he didn't say that or any of his other lines.Ill check back tomarrow. 3/22/14 Entry #4 Sorry about the last entry,I was just very angry that day.Anyway so there I got off topic of what happened in "Metropolis" And "The Arbiter".The scarab in "Metropolis"Was A Sickly blue instead of purple,And the elites in the scarab were the space elites from "In Amber Clad".I noticed in "The Arbiter" Vel Vadam(Arbiters name)Was missing a mandible like the ship master in Halo 3.And his armor was gold,not silver.The Missions went on normaly until I got to The Heritic Boss.After I killed him new cutscene played.It showed arbiter stabbing him in the throat with his energy sword(Obviously there was no blood)And then the cutscene where he talked to spark played.Its getting weird,Ill be back here in a week. 3/23/14 Entry #5 Today was Delta Halo and Regret.I played through Delta Halo and about half way through a Cortana flash like in Halo 3 appeared.She said "Once I Expire,You'll go with me!"I knew that she died in Halo 4,so this confused me,maybe this was a flash of her rampancy?I didn't know.So then I got to the Regret boss fight,when I boarded the hover chair,When I pressed B it played an animation like an assassination like in Halo Reach.There was no way this was right.and purple blood sprayed from the prophets face as his chair exploded.This just got really weird.See ya guys tomarrow 4/1/14 Entry #7 Okay today Im on the great journey mission.After the traumatizing events of Delta Halo and Regret,I wondered what this last mission had in store for me.I got to the Tartarus fight and instead of going to gameplay instantly after the cutscene,a new one appeared.It showed Tartarus slaying my elite allies,and knocking me into the arena.It kept me at half health the entire match.It gave me a button combination to do.I think it was B A B Y.I chuckled at the inside joke.And after that,It showed me taking the brutes hammer and knocking him into oblivion.I thought this was awesome,and with that,The last cutscene played,of Chief on a ship.Instead of saying "To finish this fight" He said "To finish HIS life".I was bamboozled,WTF just happened,then the credits played,I'll post tomarrow,But I don't think theres any thing else to cover. Im Done 4/9/14 Entry #9 Im done,IM FREAKING DONE!THIS JOURNAL AND THIS GAME!IM FRICKING DONE!IM GOING INSANE!I'll just end it all.yes,that's what he mean't Time to finish My life.....Goodbye This is what was left of my friends journal.He commited suicide after playing this game...Well,This is the end I guess.Goodbye everyone. In memory of: Eric Fredrickson Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Halo